Johnny's Big Snow Job
'''Johnny's Big Snow Job '''is the second part of 12th episode and the 24th episode over all. Summary Johnny, who hates doing homework, hatches a plan to make a snow day. However, it slowly goes awry. Full Summary The episode starts with Johnny and Dukey wake up to go have fun in the snow, but when they went outside there's no snow only grass and sun. Hank Anchorman said the snowstorm he predicted past North of Porkbelly and instead heading this way is an extreme heat wave. Johnny thinks he'll get that wrong just like the snowstorm until a hot wave appears and Johnny and Dukey are getting hot due to them wearing snow clothes. Later Johnny arrives home carrying lots of books complaining about the homework and talking about playing in the snow. Zizrar appears above ground talking about invading the Earth that is until Johnny take off Zizrar's sunglasses and he's blinded by the light then goes back underground. Now in the lab, Johnny and Dukey pretending about how wonderful Johnny's sisters are that is until they found what they are doing and they escorted them out the door. Johnny said "Well I guess there's only one thing to do." He and Dukey bang on the door while saying "please" seven times asking Susan and Mary to make it snow, but they refuse. Johnny and Dukey are going to beg so that Johnny's sisters will give them a snowstorm. At the front door, Johnny and Dukey beg, but Susan and Mary said no. They beg in the cupboard, but they still refuse. Then outside they beg once more and the sisters are going to give them one snowstorm as long as they don't beg anymore. In the lab, the house roof opens and they have a machine called The Instant Snow-making Machine. The little snow comes out of the machine and Johhny and Dukey look out the window waiting for the snow to come but Susan said it's gonna take a while for the snow to come. Then she said to Mary they'll get tired and fall asleep. Later, Johnny and Dukey are asleep when Dukey's tail wakes up Johnny and he gets freaked out. He opens the window and cold air appears. Johnny and Dukey go snowboarding when Zizrar appears again with his sunglasses taped on trying to invade the Earth when Johnny and Dukey appears running over Zizrar with their snowboards. Johnny and Dukey come back home talking about their best snow day ever. Johnny wants another snow day, but Dukey said that Susan and Mary won't let him use the snow machine again. Johnny said "We won't ask them." He goes in the lab and looks out the window and said "Is that Gil waving?" Susan and Mary look out the window and sees a snowman that looks like Gil. Johnny presses the snow machine button then runs off while Susan and Mary admire the "Snow Gil." The kids have fun in the snow again and Zizrar appears and still got run over by everyone. The shivering Johnny and Dukey came back hoping for one more snow day so Johnny can have time to do his homework and then he goes back to school. Dukey said the sisters won't fall for the snow-Gil again. Johnny walks in the lab again telling his sisters that "Gil" is waving again. They stand still, but Johnny told them that Gil was taking off his shirt and flexing his muscles. Susan and Mary are forced to look out the window and Johnny press the button and his sisters told him this is the last time he'll make it snow. Johnny said "If you say so." He presses the button repeatedly and Mary told how many times did he that button, but Johnny doesn't know why. It turns out to be enough times to cause an entire month snow in, on TV the snow covered up everything causing everyone to stay indoors. Johnny gets ready for dinner, but it turns out to be "Hugh's new meatloaf" called "Coatloaf" which is literally a torn piece of a coat, the kids were fed this because all the restraunts and food stores were closed because of the blizzard, so they had to eat it. Johnny dislikes this and wants the heat back. As he opens the door to see if there's something good out there, the snow falls on him and he gets frozen. At the lab, Susan thaws Johnny out as he said he's sorry for overloading the snow machine and asks his sisters to fire something in the air to stop the snow, but Susan said they can't because the roof is frozen shut and Mary said that the snowstorms he created left Porkbelly without power. Susan said the only thing that could stop the snow is a heat source to melt it. Johnny have an idea so he and Dukey use the Earth-dozer to go to Zizrar's cave to tell him to get rid of the snow, and so he does, his mole henchmen pull large containment tubes holding the gas from the earth's core which is hot enough to melt the snow, after Zizrar's mole henchmen unleash the earth's core's gas, all the snow melts. On TV, Hank Anchorman tells all the kids to get ready for school tomorrow. The episode ends with Zizrar and his mole henchmen dancing to their favorite tune while Johnny tries to study. Trivia *The plot is similar to the Jimmy Neutron episode, Jimmy On Ice. *The Atomic Earth Dozer appears again. This also marks its final appearance in the series. Gallery Screenshot 20170322-221657.png Goofs Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Images Requested Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Vhs Category:DVD